Metroid: Second Mission
by Izunako Raekaga
Summary: The experiences of Samus Aran with her younger sister and Izunako. Rated M for sexuality between SA-X and Izunako, and Dark Samus and Izunako.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Been readin' the Metroid manga. Bleeergh, so much stuff is running through my head. Okay, let's do this!

Metroid: 2nd Mission: Zero

Chapter 1:

Reassignment

|Izunako|

Today seems like a normal day. I'm still a bit groggy from waking up but I'm still able to think straight. I run my fingers through my dark grey hair and look around.

My sister Mari runs into my room and scares me so bad I nearly roll off my bed. Damn, you wouldn't believe how fast her face turned red. "Sorry Izunako…I-I have something for you…"

She hands me a small piece of paper. It read: _Izunako, you have been reassigned to the planet Zebes. This is caused by the appearance of a hostile species of energy-draining life called Metroid. Your new commander will be the famous bounty hunter Samus Aran._

_-Commander Lina of the MDF_

"I sort of read it. Here, take these."

She hands me a piece of paper and a small object with many sides. I read the paper and IT says: _Just say Andr or Izunako._

"See ya." She says and leaves.

I examine the object and notice that it's familiar to me. The color is in between icy blue and a really deep purple. _It's the color of… me and Andr's eyes. _ "Well, better go tell Sylandria about this." I notice something white with black streaks floating in the air. I hold it in my hand and it latches on to my body. "Hmmmmmmmm..."

|Sylandria|

"You really mean... he's going up against Metroids? I thought those were just video game enemies..." I told Ononokus, looking at her face on my computer.

"...I also thought that..." She said, her voice muffled by the mask around her mouth. "But yes, and not only that, but many other dangerous creatures, such as Zoomers, Skree, Rippers-"

"...Stop... You have to let me go with him."

"I can't do that. It's not my command."

"But it's your order-"

"Sylandria, it's the Galactic Federation's order! Not mine! So just shut up and deal with them!" Her dark eyes were filled with rage as she screamed at me, one of her best captains.

"I... I understand..." I shut down my computer, sighing. _What if he's killed? I can't exactly help him from here... or can I?_ I sighed again, and looked around to see if no one was looking. I quickly took everything off my body and jumped into my bed with my computer. I pulled up the sheets around my chest and opened the internet browser. I searched up the various creatures Izunako would battle on his adventures. Some of them looked harmless; some looked that they could kill anything in 1 hit. Something smashed at my door, and I just tried to hide. I heard swearing and sighed at the aggressive smashes. He eventually busted through the titanium and smashed into another wall.

"How the hell does Samus do that all the damn time?! AGH!" I noticed his body had a rapidly fading blue aura around him. Also he was wearing some sort of skintight exoskeleton, armored around the shoulders and chest. "Damn Shinesparking..." He looked up at me and instantly turned away, his face turning red.

"Why are you...?" I remembered, and also turned red. "Ah... Izunako... heh... what are you doing here?"

"Why are you n-" I tackled him, the door not allowing anyone to see.

"Shut up! You're like a fu-" He rolled, so he was on me.

"Like what?" He said quietly. I flipped him over onto his back and grinned.

"Like... I don't know." He rolled again. This was a battle for domination. I eventually pinned him and he gave up. I was sitting on his hips and my hands were on his stomach. Both of us were breathing heavily and our faces were slightly red.

Izunako's sister Andr came into my room and looked at us. Her face looked like ketchup. "D-did you guys-"

"N-no Andr! It's n-nothing..." Izunako stuttered, blushing. I got off him, going to get clothes on, and nearly forgetting my signature bandanna, one with the face of a Minecraft skeleton. "So... w-what?" Izunako said quietly, his face still red.

"Izunako... the gunship... it's here..." Andr said, also embarrassed at what she saw.

"Ah... I guess this is where we part ways..." I said, looking away from Izunako.

"Apparently so." He replied.

|Kaeri|

"Samus, explain to me again why we are bringing this kid along. I bet he's a weak one." I said to my sister sitting across from me.

"He's not weak, Kaeri, he's actually a tank. Slower than me but more powerful in attack and defence."

"...What is sitting next to you?"

"Ehhh... I think a Metroid evolutionary pod. It has never opened..." I shuddered. I heard a clanking noise and Samus says, "Ah, Izunako."

"What's up?" he said, leaning against the frame of the gunship's door.

_"Skraaaaa... Izunako... graaaack...?"_ A voice said to Izunako, seemingly emanating from the pod.

The kid walked over to the pod, knelt by it and whispered, "Yes... I'm here..."

"Ah... do you want to sit with the pod, Izunako?" Samus asked, walking to the cockpit. "If you do, we'll be taking off soon. 5 minutes."

"So you're Samus's sister? Didn't know she had one." Izunako said to me.

"No one knows. Except for me, Samus, and you. Also, the galactic Federation."

The pod shuddered slightly and said, _"Izunako... Skaaarge hraaaegh... seerrrrr..."_

"It's okay... you'll be fine... I'll protect you from Samus..." Izunako whispered, stroking the pod lovingly.

I felt disgusted. He was comforting a dangerous creature, the Metroid. "What is wrong with you?! That's a Metroid! The thing we're trying to kill! Once it comes out, me and Samus are going to kill it!" I said, with rage in my voice.

The ship took off, and the pod was shaking. A crack was forming on the top of it. _"I-Izunako... s-skoooorrrr..."_

"Stop it Kaeri! It has feelings!"

"No! It doesn't Izunako!-" More cracks. "-It's just a parasite!-" Even more cracks. Pieces were coming off. "-It has to be killed!-" The thing was almost open. "-If we don't kill it, it will destroy innocent beings!"

Samus ran in and said, "What's going on?!" She draws back and goes into her Power Suit as she sees Izunako with the cracked pod on his chest.

_"Skaaagorr... eg arr... fass... SKRAEGA!"_

The pod busts open, and when the smoke clears, I see a girl wearing nothing but has Metroid armor on the... areas and laying on Izunako with her arms around his neck and a content look on her face with her eyes closed. I see Samus immediately aim for her head and Izunako puts his hand on her arm cannon and forces her to lower it. "She's fine... she won't hurt anyone who doesn't point a gun at her."

The girl falls asleep and curls up on Izunako's body, smiling.

|Unknown Metroid Girl|

I wake up alone, in some container. The light is blinding, so I cover my eyes with my arm as my eyes adjust. A door opens and a man walks in. "You... You're Izunako?" I asked him, sitting up.

"Yes. I am Izunako. You?"

"I... don't... understand..."

"Your name."

"... I... don't... know..."

"...I can't really think of a name either. You do look like an Alpha Metroid-"

"...I remember! I Alpha."

"Ah... it seems you are not familiar with our language. The only reason I could understand you is because your language is similar to the Dragon dialect."

"I can... understand... but not speak well..."

"I can see that, Alpha!" He said, ruffling my hair. I tried to stand but fell to my knees. "Ah, easy now. Don't want you getting hurt, Alpha."

"You call me Alpha... us friends?" I asked him, trying to stand again.

"I guess, but that's kind of sudden. Are you sure you don't have some sort of boyfriend or anything? You look like the attractive type."

My face turned red and I turned away. "N-no... no boyfriend... but I like you when you call me cute..." I said, smiling a little.

"Oh stop..." He said, blushing. "Uh... can you turn around?"

"What?" He starts to reach out for my stomach...

|Samus|

I walk past the containment room and hear a smash. I walk in and see Izunako get slammed against the wall multiple times my Alpha, whose eyes were black, instead of lime green. I see a bloody wound on Izunako's left arm, and rush into the chamber. "Izunako! Get out! I'll hold her off!" The girl looks at me and falls over, fainting. I drag Izunako out of the chamber and lock the plasma glass door on the GL Station Containment Chamber. "I-Izunako... what did you do?!"

"I just tried to touch her stomach..." He said weakly.

"I...I...I'll send you to the medic here..."

"Ok, Samus. I'll be more careful next time..." He said, weaker than the first time.

"Izu..."

A/N: How about that? Good enough for ya? I'll continue later. For now, this is Izunako Raekaga.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is a very moody chapter, and by that I mean that everyone is in a negative mood about something. Alpha is mostly depressed. Also this and the beginning of the next chapter are going to mostly be about me and Alpha bonding.

Metroid: 2nd Mission: Zero

Chapter 2:

Depression...

|Alpha|

I feel horrible. I almost killed Izunako... only because he tried to touch the weak spot... I want to apologize... but no one will let me out... and Izunako just walks by me, giving me a murderous look. But the rage is just masking the emptiness he feels inside, I can see it. One day, he eventually comes in to see me, and I say, "Go away." My speech skills have improved greatly.

"I... Alpha... are... you... okay?"

"I'm fine. Now get out." I said, my voice faltering. He took a step towards me and I sat up facing away from him. "Please... just leave me..." I say, my voice starting to fail as tears start to run down my face.

"I... ok... if you don't want me here, I'll just leave-"

|Izunako|

I started to take a step backwards when Alpha runs up to me and throws her arms around my neck, sobbing. "Izunako! Don't leave me here! I get so damn lonely just sitting here... please... just stay with me..."

"I-I can't... I have to get fitted for my Power Suit."

"You're becoming one of THEM?!" Alpha said, turning away again.

"Yeah, but I get my own gunship..."

"And?"

"...Don't you have any family...?"

"...I...I...do..."

"I'll be back in a few hours. Ok?"

"...Ok..." I left and was made a Power Suit, and given a gunship, but it took 8 hours. I came back drowsy, and Alpha hit me with an energy wave that woke me up. I told her to meet me at the gunship in 5 minutes, and we met up.

"What's your home planet?" I asked Alpha, her face showing depression.

"SR388..." She said, sighing. "Where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see... and love it."

"Ok..."

I set the coordinates to SR388 and gently eased the gunship off the ground. When we were 200 feet off the ground, I set it to autopilot and read the radar. "**CAUTION! RAPIDLY APPROACHING ASTEROID BELT!" **The screen read.

I manned the cannons and shot everything in my way. After a few hours of space travel, we approached SR388. "S-SR388?! Izunako... you didn't have to do this... you look exhausted..."

I had to admit, I felt exhausted too. "I'm fine, okay? Now lets land." I eased the gunship's controls downwards, and we landed. "Let's go... before I change my mind... this place looks evil."

"It's not! Well... us Metroids aren't at least. Follow me." She ran towards a wall and climbed up it. She reached the top and said, "You coming, Izu?"

I started to blush and ran towards the same wall. _Izu? Only my sisters call me Izu... and my closest friends... especially Sylandria... she must like me._ I couldn't reach the top ledge, so Alpha pulled me up and then -BANG! - I flew off the cliff, falling to the ground. Even with my Power Suit, the pain of the landing wasn't reduced.

That hurt like hell.

|Alpha|

"What was that for, Omega?!" I screamed at my older sister, shaking with rage.

"She's... part of... the Galactic Fed-"

"Doesn't matter! You don't just blow him off a cliff!"

"Him? You mean it's not Samus? Well, Omega has enough reason to kill him."

"His name is Izunako!" I yelled, my fists clenched.

Beta just crossed her arms over her chest calmly and said, "Fine. Izunako. Why is he here? Or rather, why are you with him?"

"He brought me here. He's fine unless you piss him off. Otherwise he'll try to kill you."

"Ok. Let us meet him. In order from me to Omega. If he seems good enough, I'll let him stay with us for a week. If not, we drain him. Seem fair?" Beta said with her passive face.

"Deal." I snarled at her.

"He's as good as dead..." Beta muttered.

She was wrong.

|Izunako|

I climbed back up the wall and pulled myself up the ledge, stripped of my Power Suit. There were strange armor plates on my forearms and I wondered what they were. I shrugged and kept climbing. I found the ledge that I was stuck at before and used the plates to ram a small gouge into the rock so I could climb up. I grinned, satisfied, and found Alpha waiting for me with a nervous smile on her face. "I want you to meet some people, Izunako." Her voice was shaky so I ran up to her.

"Something up?" I asked, looking at her.

"Heh… I made a deal with my sisters… and if you don't impress them… they'll kill you."

"You what?! Why?!"

"Cause I was pissed off at them…"

"That's pretty low, even for you."

"What was that you prick?!"

"I'm just saying Alpha. You do some really stupid things sometimes."

"That doesn't matter. That hurt my feelings Izunako…"

"Whatever. You need to tell me what your sisters are like."

Alpha smiled at me and said, "This might take a while.

A/N: How about that?


End file.
